


love takes time

by soloeyists



Series: the star and the sky [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, Living Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: a heart to heart conversation late at night about chanyeol and baekhyun dreaming of having kids leads them to taking the next step in their life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: the star and the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	love takes time

**Author's Note:**

> a special thanks to the mods for being nice to me and granting me extensions. T.T
> 
> i can't thank j enough for helping me go through this mess. thank you for everything, dear. this one is for you ♡

Baekhyun feels a hand snaking around his waist when he is about to flutter his eyes close that night.

Smiling to himself, the omega turns around to see his husband, Chanyeol, giving him a meaningful smile that Baekhyun somehow knows the meaning behind it.

“Baby pup," Chanyeol's voice vibrates low in his throat the moment he has Baekhyun wrapped in his arms. Being the smaller one of the two, Baekhyun is squished against Chanyeol’s chest. The omega hums in delight as he sniffs Chanyeol’s soft scent.

“Yes, Yeol?”

“About the thing we discussed the other day—” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s soft hair, fingers locking in the silky, brown strands. “Can we do it now?”

Baekhyun stiffens the moment Chanyeol finishes his sentence. There is anxiety looming over him. The omega is suddenly reminded of their serious discussion that would change their life, taking them to another step.

Having kids.

Baekhyun chews on his lips and doesn't answer the question right away. When Chanyeol notices the silence, he looks down at Baekhyun.

“Are you still afraid?”

Truthfully, Baekhyun is afraid. Afraid of the responsibilities of being the parent to their future kids. Afraid of not being a good father to his own babies.

It took him almost three years to get used to the idea of marrying someone; someone he can call his own. But to have his own kids? He might need another three years until he is mentally prepared.

“I don’t know, Yeol,” Baekhyun says under his breath. There is a pause. “There are just… a lot of things running around in my mind. I do understand that you have always wanted to have kids of your own. I feel the same way, too. It’s just… the thought of not being a good parent to our kids scares me the most. What if I couldn’t give the life our future kids deserve, Yeol? What if I fail?”

At this, Chanyeol’s lips crack into a warm smile again. Their noses touch, and before Baekhyun could even continue his words, Chanyeol leans down slightly to leave a kiss, molding their lips together in a perfect rhythm. Baekhyun, a bit taken aback, only responds by kissing him back languidly.

“Didn’t we promise each other that we will work on this together? They need both of us. Not just you,” Chanyeol says softly. “Don’t put the blame on yourself when the future isn’t here yet. You know how much I have faith in you, right?”

“I do.” Baekhyun sighs, but more to himself. If only he trusts himself just how Chanyeol does, maybe things wouldn’t be so hard for him. Maybe they could’ve been a family of three, or even more, if Baekhyun isn’t being so afraid of what the future holds for him.

“I promise you. I will never let you get through this alone. What is family if we don’t depend on each other, right?”

Baekhyun nods his head slightly. “You’re right. Maybe I’m just overthinking.”

“Okay, hear me out.” Chanyeol tightens his hold around Baekhyun’s tiny waist. Baekhyun looks up slightly so he could meet Chanyeol’s eyes. All the omega could see is Chanyeol’s chin and he decides to rest his head on his husband’s chest, feeling the low vibration on his chest. “Imagine if we have twins. A boy and a girl. Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

Baekhyun gasps a little in disbelief. “Wouldn’t that be too many?”

“Shh, listen first. What would you name our pups?”

Baekhyun honestly has never thought of any names suitable for their future children. It has never crossed his mind to conceive a child. The thought alone scares him. Somehow, all these talks stir something within his heart. Baekhyun thinks, maybe, maybe he should really start taking a step forward into their relationship.

Baekhyun tightens his embrace and hums. “Hmm, if it’s a girl, I wanna name her Hanbyul.”

“Hmm… keep going,” Chanyeol says as he keeps patting Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun chuckles. “And if it’s a boy, then maybe… Haneul? Yes. I like Haneul. It reminds me of our love for sky,” Baekhyun says, blush creeping over his cheeks at the thought of naming their future kids. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol grins. “Hanbyul for the girl and Haneul for the boy.”

“That’s not fair! I wanted to hear your ideas, too,” Baekhyun pouts as he pulls his hand from Chanyeol’s body in an attempt to cross his own arms in difficulty. But it goes futile because the alpha doesn’t let him. Instead, his husband laughs out loud and Baekhyun’s pout becomes longer.

“I don’t mind. I love it even more when you choose their names. I suck at choosing, though. You wouldn’t want our kids to have old people’s names.”

“What are you even saying?” Baekhyun hits Chanyeol’s chest lightly with his hand. “What’s wrong with having old people’s names?”

“If you like it, why not? Who am I to stop you?”

“You’re silly.” Baekhyun chuckles and presses a quick kiss right on Chanyeol’s shaved jaw.

For a moment, none of them speaks. It isn’t until Chanyeol decides to move and hover over Baekhyun’s body, trapping the smaller one in between his arms and peppering Baekhyun’s face with kisses. Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he lets himself be showered by those lovely kisses. There is no need for Chanyeol to say more when he locks his gaze with Baekhyun’s eyes. Both of them smile in understanding and Chanyeol immediately dives in, whispering sweet nothings in Baekhyun’s ear as he gets rid of Baekhyun’s pajamas.

The act of love lasts for almost three hours. For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he lets his husband fill himself with seeds that force lewd moans out of Baekhyun’s mouth as Chanyeol rolls his hips, drilling inside of Baekhyun mercilessly until they both flop on the messy bed, fully spent.

Chanyeol wordlessly pulls Baekhyun by his arm, kisses the smaller man full in the mouth as they share promises of taking care of their children together.


End file.
